De asesino a heroe
by guerrerowalker
Summary: Un joven asesino que escapaba de la justicia por obra del destino es llevado a equestria donde conocerá a las mane six y las ayudara a vencer a un mal que creyeron haber eliminado,ademas de descubrir ciertas cosas de su familia ¿podra este chico dejar su actitud fria y hacer amigos? ¿lograran acaso vencer a la amenaza?
1. Un nuevo mundo

Norteamérica pueblo desconocido

En una tienda de aquel pueblo, el señor Frederick estaba limpiando las estanterías estaba todo tranquilo en aquel lugar, cuando la campanilla de la puerta sonó alertándole de que un cliente acababa de entrar.

Se apresuro a ir al mostrador y atender al cliente, asustado de pensar lo que le diría su esposa si volvía y no lo encontraba vendiendo algo; pero el susto se lo llevo él cuando vio al cliente, era un joven alto supuso que tenía unos 18 o 19 años, era bastante pálido parecía un espectro, su pelo negro y largo le cubría su ojo izquierdo; sin embargo otro susto se llevo al ver las heridas de su rostro.

_-Otro vagabundo-pensó el señor Frederick, pero aun así un cliente es un cliente así que esbozo una serena sonrisa._

-Bueno señor, que es lo que desea-pregunto amablemente el anciano.

El muchacho respondió con una voz apagada y fría.

-¿Cuánto está el galón de gasolina?-pregunto apuntando al enorme contenedor que estaba en el mostrador.

-Cuesta 45 dólares.

-Y las sodas de naranjas,¿ cuánto están?

-Las sodas de naranja 18 dólares el paquete.

El chico le dio al señor un billete de 100 dólares, quien miro sorprendido el billete.

-Joven disculpe no tengo cambio de…

-Quédese con el cambio-dijo rápidamente el chico.

-Bueno…está bien señor en un momento le traeré sus cosas-dijo el señor Frederick algo extrañado.

-Llévemelas afuera estoy viendo algo de mi motocicleta-dijo apuntando al vehículo que estaba estacionado afuera de la tienda.

-Está bien señor como prefiera-dijo amablemente el viejo Frederick.

-OK-dijo el muchacho mientras salía dirigiéndose a su moto.

El señor Frederick se preguntaba quién era ese joven; pero por no querer molestar al chico el cual sin duda alguna tenía un aspecto bastante atemorizante, simplemente quería dejar en paz a su cliente con sus asuntos.

Cogiendo el galón de gasolina y un embudo para el joven, el señor Frederick prende la televisión para ver las noticias.

Después de 5 minutos el anciano sale con un embudo y el envase de gasolina, el chico lo miro con una pequeña gota confusión.

-¿Y el paquete de sodas?

-Disculpe joven ahora se lo traigo tome-dijo el viejo dándole el embudo y la gasolina.

Frederick fue rápidamente por el paquete de sodas cuando escucho algo en la televisión.

-NOTICIA DE ÚLTIMO MINUTO.

El anciano volteo interesado en la noticia.

-Ayer por la noche los policías del condado perdieron el rastro del asesino Sebastian Kaine que se le acusa de matar brutalmente a 8 adolescentes del orfanato donde estaba viviendo ,además del robo de una motocicleta, estamos contigo Dave.

-Gracias John aquí estamos con el capitán Rogers el cual nos dará más información del criminal, capitán cuéntenos.

-Buenas tardes John, Dave, bueno el criminal logro escapar de 5 patrullas en la Harley robada y logro acelerar lo suficiente como para escapar y también para que sepan como es aquí tenemos una foto del criminal-dijo el capitán poniendo la foto frente a la cámara.

Al verla el señor Frederick se quedo de piedra la foto mostraba a un joven de 18 o 19 años, era alto, tenía pelo largo el cual le tapaba el ojo izquierdo y tenía heridas en el rostro.

_-¡Es el joven de afuera!-pensó el anciano aterrorizado- tengo que llamar a la policía._

Agarro el teléfono rápidamente y marcó el número de la estación de policía, la llamada estaba timbrando el anciano estaba desesperado; pero para su alivio una mujer contestó:

-Si departamento de policía cual es el problema…

- Soy el señor Frederick el asesino Sebastian Kaine está en mi tienda ayuda.

-Está bien señor Frederick ahora mandaremos una patrulla para…

-¿Hola? ¿¡HOLA!? , ¿Qué paso?

El anciano vio que el cable del teléfono había sido cortado por un cuchillo el cual tenía una soga atada en el mango, siguió la soga con la vista y se dio cuenta que se dirigía hacia una persona y se horrorizo al darse cuenta de que era nada más y nada menos que Kaine. El anciano se tiro al suelo y lloraba creyendo que moriría.

-¡NO POR FAVOR, NO ME LASTIME NO ME HAGA DAÑO!-gimió el anciano con los ojos cerrados.

No se atrevió a abrir los ojos y mirar su muerte; sin embargo solo escucho unos pasos, el sonido de el refrigerador abrirse y el sonido de la puerta cerrarse. El señor Frederick abrió los ojos y se dio con la sorpresa de que no había nadie en su tienda.

Mientras tanto el chico se dirigía en su **moto** a la salida del pueblo; pero se llevo una sorpresa al darse cuenta de que había 4 patrullas bloqueando el paso. Kaine se detuvo en seco, mientras un policía con megáfono salía de uno de los autos.

-¡KAINE!-vocifero el oficial-pon las manos en alto y donde pueda verlas no tienes a donde ir todas las salidas del pueblo están bloqueadas.

-¡JA!-soltó Kaine con burla.

Acelero la motocicleta a toda la potencia que podía dirigiéndose a la salida del pueblo la cual estaba bloqueada por las patrullas. Cada vez aceleraba más y más en dirección a las patrullas.

-Eh señor Kenton no creo que se vaya a detener-dijo un novato-a esa velocidad chocara con nosotros.

El oficial se dio cuenta que el novato tenía razón, ¿el chico iba a hacer una maniobra suicida?

Desesperado el oficial Kenton cogió el megáfono para gritarle a Kaine.

-¡ACASO ESTAS LOCO NOS MATARAS A TODOS!

El grito fue en vano estaba a solo unos 10 metros de ellos, el oficial Kenton estaba asustado iban a chocar.

Pero la siguiente maniobra de Kaine ni el mismísimo Dios lo hubiera esperado: Estando a tan solo un metro de las patrullas el joven frenó la rueda delantera de la motocicleta provocando que la trasera diera vuelta y llegara aplastarlo; pero al estar bocabajo Kaine soltó los manubrios y se impulso con el piso para poder pasar sobre los policías los cuales quedaron atónitos al ver a Kaine saltar sobre ellos y enderezar la moto en el proceso y al lograr pasar sobre ellos el delincuente acelero alejándose de los paralizados policías.

-Oficial Kenton con todo respeto-dijo el oficial novato con voz de increíble impresión-no negara que Kaine tiene mucho estilo.

A ya 12 Kilómetros de aquel pueblo un joven asesino llevaba una sonrisa de malicia en los labios.

-Quien diría que lo logré je je-los ojos rojos del chico se posaron en el cielo el cual estaba muy nublado-parece que lloverá.

El muchacho Kaine siguió su camino sabiendo que su suerte no duraría tanto tiempo.

Una hora después, la fría lluvia y los relámpagos empezaron a caer y llenar todo el entorno, Kaine ante aquel gélido aguacero no sentía nada lo cual para él era totalmente normal.

_-Ya no siento nada frio, calor, solo siento dolor-pensó tristemente el joven._

Los pensamientos de Kaine fueron interrumpidos por una enorme luz blanca que se poso sobre él, Kaine volteo a ver de dónde provenía esa enceguecedora luz para llevarse la sorpresa de que la luz provenía del cielo al ver bien se dio cuenta que era un ¡HELICOPTERO POLICIAL!, el altoparlante del helicóptero soltó una voz que al parecer estaba furiosa.

-KAINE ¡DETEN LA MOTOCICLETA AHORA MISMO O ABRIREMOS FUEGO!

Sin embargo, Kaine siguió acelerando sin motivos de detenerse.

-¡ABRAN FUEGO!

La metralleta que llevaba el helicóptero abrió fuego hacia Kaine el cual esquivaba las balas zigzagueando con la moto.

_-No podre seguir así toda la noche-pensaba Kaine-que bueno que solo hay un helicóptero._

Y como si el universo tuviera algo en contra de él, Kaine sintió algo en el brazo y al fijarse bien se dio cuenta que estaba sangrando, ¡acababa de recibir un disparo!, nuestro joven delincuente vio por los espejos de la motocicleta por lo menos lo que él veía como 15 a mas patrullas.

-¡Oh mierda!-soltó de repente Kaine dándose cuenta que tal vez no podría sobrevivir.

La lluvia y los relámpagos más intensos se hacían y Kaine había logrado esquivar lo que había visto como todo el armamento del ejército; pero aun así las balas no paraban y Kaine se estaba cansando.

_-No podre seguir por mucho tiempo-pensó Kaine con una minúscula pizca de desesperación._

Pero lo que Kaine veía a tan solo 35 metros era la esperanza: Era un túnel de metal bastante estrecho, lo suficiente como para perder a los policías y escapar, sin dudarlo Kaine pone la motocicleta en quinta velocidad y sale disparado mientras que la tormenta tomaba potencia, el delincuente solo escuchaba los relámpagos y la lluvia olvidando las balas, estaba a tan solo 10 metros de la libertad.

Sin embargo; el destino tenía otros planes para el joven delincuente dos rayos cada uno proveniente de una dirección distinta chocaron con el túnel de metal, provocando algo parecido a una barrera laser; pero Kaine estaba a 2 metros sin darse cuenta de eso.

Los policías solo pudieron ver un destello azul y escuchar el grito del joven antes de que este desapareciera dejando un camino de fuego que avanzo hasta el final del túnel, los agentes se quedaron atónitos ante este hecho. El oficial Kenton bajo de la patrulla boquiabierto por lo que acababa de suceder.

-¿Se, se, señor que es lo que acaba de pasar?-pregunto el novato con los ojos totalmente abiertos igual que su boca.

-NO, no, no lo sé simplemente desapareció- respondió Kenton.

El oficial simplemente se arrodillo en el piso y vocifero una sola palabra:

-¡KAAAAAAAAAAAAINE!

Mientras tanto en un lugar muy lejano un joven delincuente se levantaba un poco adolorido del piso; pero su dolor se esfumo casi por completo cuando vio donde se encontraba, estaba en un prado el paisaje era pintorescos el hermoso cielo celeste era adornado con un brillante sol.

-¿Dónde carajos estoy?-dijo Kaine estupefacto.

Pero Kaine se dio cuenta que estaba libre dejo de importarle donde estaba y soltó una fuerte carcajada llena de maldad; sin embargo su alegría fue interrumpida por unos gritos proveniente de un pueblo cercano.

_-¿Poniville?-pensó el chico al ver el letrero que señalaba el pueblo._

Pero al entrar al pueblo el joven no pudo creer lo que veía...

CONTINUARA


	2. Llegada a poniville

Kaine no daba nada, nada de crédito a lo que sus ojos veían: Eran unos caballos de diferentes colores, cada uno tenía un par de dibujos extraños en sus flancos y sus melenas eran igual de coloridas que sus cuerpos.

-Ok estoy muerto y este es mi infierno y debo decir que es una muy cruel condena o es que estoy en un hospital aguardando a despertar y el sedante me ha drogado bastante-murmuro Kaine.

Los caballos gritaban corriendo de un lado a otros desesperados.

-¡Ayuda¡-grito uno de los corceles.

-¡Por Celestia, que alguien nos salve!-grito lo que parecía una yegua por su voz.

Habían unas 11 figuras con capuchas de color azul marino estaban rodeando a los caballos y apresándolos en el circulo que estaban formando.

-¡Oh no, oh no, oh no!-dijo una suave voz al lado de Kaine, el cual volteo a ver de dónde provenía esa tímida y asustada voz.

A tan solo un metro de el había un caballo con un pelaje amarillo y una gran melena rosa; pero lo que le hizo darse cuenta a Kaine de que no era un caballo fue por las alas que tenía en el lomo.

-¡¿Qué demonios?!

El pegaso soltó un agudo grito mientras caía al suelo de espaldas, provocando que una de las figuras encapuchadas volteara a ver que fue ese ruido.

-Mierda-dijo Sebastian mientras se tiro al piso.

Para la suerte de ambos seres, el encapuchado no los vio.

-Por poco-dijo Kaine, poso su vista en la pegaso-¿Quién eres y que es este lugar?

La pegaso movió los labios, pero no Kaine no escucho nada.

-¿Quién eres y que es este lugar?-pregunto Kaine con más dureza.

-Soy Flu, Fluttershy y estas en Poniville un pequeño pu, pueblo de Equestria-dijo la pegaso asustada.

_-¡ESTE NO ES MI MUNDO, NO SE DONDE ESTARE PERO DEBO IRME ENSEGUIDA!-pensó Kaine._

- Será mejor que me vaya por mi moto la deje cerca de un árbol –dijo el chico con una diminuta gota de aflicción mientras se dirigía a la salida del pueblo; pero algo lo jalo de nuevo al piso.

-Por favor no te vayas-le suplico la pegaso- ayúdame a rescatar a mis amigas de ellos.

-¿De quienes?-pregunto fastidiado Sebastian.

-De ellos-dijo Fluttershy desesperada mientras apuntaba a las figuras encapuchadas.

De repente como si la gravedad hubiera desaparecido las capuchas flotaron en el aire y se desvanecieron, dejando ver la apariencia de aquellos seres.

_-Ok ahora sí creo que estoy alucinando-dijo un muy fastidiado Kaine._

Lo que el joven asesino veía eran unos caballos; pero a diferencia de Fluttershy estos no tenían alas sino cuernos.

_-Muy bien analicemos la situación, estoy soñando con pegasos, lo que parecen ponis y unicornios, guau que mariconada-pensó Kaine._

-¡Twilight Sparkle ven aquí!-grito uno de los unicornios el cual tenía un tatuaje de una media luna en la mejilla derecha y era de color café y su melena guinda.

En respuesta al grito una unicornio color violeta salió del circulo con rostro serio se dirigió hacia el jefe del grupo.

-Twilight Sparkle supongo que sabes quienes somos-dijo el unicornio café con voz profunda.

-Si ustedes son la secta **Los seguidores de Nightmare moon**.-dijo la poni con el gesto a un serio.

Hubo un murmullo entre todos los ponis rodeados.

- Mi nombre es Lunar Servant y tú sabes para que estamos aquí Sparkle, dinos como hacer el ritual-dijo el unicornio pegando un golpe en el suelo con su casco.

-Me niego-dijo con voz firme la unicornio violeta.

-Entonces no me dejas otra opción Sparkle-dicho esto el cuerno del unicornio empezó a rodearse de un aura color rojo.

Twilight retrocedió con un rostro lleno de miedo, el cuerno del unicornio café soltó un rayo de luz que rodeo a la poni la cual soltaba unos potentes gritos de dolor que llenaban el aire.

-Dinos lo necesario para hacer el ritual-dijo serenamente el unicornio café.

-¡JAMAS!-grito Sparkle en medio de su tortura.

-Bueno tal vez debamos aumentar la dosis de dolor-dijo el Servant serenamente.

-¡Alto!-dijeron 4 ponis. Una de ellas era una pegaso celeste con crin multicolor, la otra era una unicornio blanca con melena morada y las dos últimas eran dos ponis una color rosa y la otra naranja, esta ultima llevaba un sombrero.

-Las otras guardianas de la armonía, encárguense de ellas-ordeno el líder a los otros unicornios.

Cada uno de los unicornios soltó un haz de luz contras las amigas de Twilight, las cuales también empezaron a gritar de dolor.

Mientras tanto en unos arbustos Fluttershy y Kaine estaban impactados por la escena bueno de hecho solo Fluttershy, Kaine no mostraba ninguna otra expresión además de la seriedad.

-Por favor te lo suplico salva a mis amigas-dijo Fluttershy mirando a Kaine a los ojos.

-No me molestes-dijo levantándose y dirigiéndose a la salida; sin embargo la pegaso desesperada le agarro la pierna.

-Por favor, por favor ayúdalas son mis mejores amiga-dijo la pegaso mirando de nuevo a Kaine a los ojos, pero esta vez sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas de desesperación.

Kaine hubiera querido darle una patada y hacer que lo soltara; no obstante algo se lo impedía, no sabía cómo pero el rostro que tenía la pegaso le recordó a alguien, a alguien que era débil y siempre requería ayuda para defenderse y defender a los demás. No sabía si era su conciencia, pero una voz dentro de el le dijo:

-Ayúdala.

Kaine lo medito unos segundos.

-Esta bien te ayudare-dijo el chico con una voz llena de ira, como si no pudiera negarse.

-Muchas gracias-dijo Fluttershy tratando de abrazarlo, pero Kaine la empujo hacia un lado.

- No te atrevas-dijo Kaine fríamente.

-Lo siento-dijo Fluttershy suavemente

-Muy bien, se cómo ayudar a tus amigas y sacar a esos tipos de aquí, pero necesito una distracción y aquí es donde me ayudas tu-dijo Kaine mirando a Fluttershy-distraelos el tiempo suficiente unos 2 o 10 minutos bastaran y luego yo me encargo del resto, mientras tú vas con tus amigas.

-e, e, esta bien-afirmo Fluttershy aterrada.

Mientras tanto en el pueblo las 5 guardianas de la armonía estaban tiradas en el piso bastante adoloridas, 4 habían caído desmayadas por la dosis de dolor que recibieron solo una seguía despierta.

-Les hemos dado suficiente dosis de dolor como para matar a dos manticoras-dijo el Servant sorprendido-Sin embargo tú eres la única que aguanto hasta este punto ¿ya te rindes Sparkle?

-Nunca… te diré como hacer el… ritual-dijo Twilight muy adolorida.

-Entonces, lo siento mucho-dijo en Servant haciendo brillar su cuerno preparando un último ataque.

Twilight se desmayo en ese mismo instante, pero Servant aun así la iba a matar.

-¡Ahora muere Twilight Spar…auch!-el unicornio café no termino la frase una roca acababa de caerle en el cuerno.

El unicornio levanto la piedra furioso y grito:

¡¿Quién es el responsable?!

-Señor mire-dijo uno de los unicornios acompañantes apuntando hacia el cielo.

Servant miro el cielo para ver a Fluttershy con una piedra en la mano a punto de lanzarla, pero para suerte de nuestro malvado unicornio la roca le cayó a alguien más.

-Un minuto es otra de las guardianas de la armonía-dijo uno de los unicornios.

-¡Disparen!-grito Servant.

Los unicornios siguiendo la orden de su líder empezaron a lanzar unas esferas color azul contra Fluttershy, la cual lanzo un pequeño grito antes de empezar a esquivar las esferas. La pegaso logro esquivar todas las esferas, sin embargo no se dio cuenta que Servant se movió detrás de ella y le lanzo una esfera azul, para cuando Fluttershy se dio cuenta ya era tarde, la esfera chocó con ella dándole una descarga eléctrica lo bastante potente como para paralizar sus alas.

Fluttershy sufrió una caída de 15 metros de altura directo al piso, la pegaso trato de levantarse del piso, pero no pudo Servant se dirigió a ella y le apunto con su cuerno el cual brillaba de color rojo intenso.

-Perece guardiana de la armonía-dijo Servant haciendo que su cuerno brillara mas.

Sin embargo cuando Servant estaba a punto de dispararle un extraño rugido hizo que se detuviera.

-Silencio-ordeno Servant a su grupo.

El rugido sonó de nuevo, haciendo que el grupo de Servant empezara a asustarse.

-¡Es una manticora!-grito uno de los unicornios.

-No es, otra cosa-dijo Servant.

-Señor mire-alertó unos de los unicornios que apuntaba a la entrada del pueblo.

Servant vio lo que le parecía un humano encima de un extraño objeto de metal.

-¿Un humano?-dijo un estupefacto Servant.

Kaine acelero a toda velocidad hacia Servant el cual seguía estupefacto.

-¿Que demo…?-Servant no termino la oración acababa de recibir un duro golpe en el rostro de parte de Kaine, el cual lo golpeo aun montado en su Harley.

Los unicornios fueron a ver su inconsciente líder el cual debido al golpe fue empujado dos metros de donde estaba. Mientras tanto Kaine se dirigió en su moto hacia Fluttershy.

-¿Estás bien?-pregunto Kaine.

-Creo que si-respondió una adolorida Fluttershy.

-Entonces, ve con tus amigas y ayuden a los demás yo me encargo de estos tipo-dijo Kaine dirigiéndoles una fría mirada a los unicornios.

Fluttershy asintió para luego correr hacia sus amigas.

-Vamos Twilight despierta-dijo la pegaso amarilla mientras sacudía suavemente a la unicornio.

Mientras tanto uno de los unicornios estaba haciendo brillar su cuerno mientras apuntaba a Servant.

-Lo siento señor-dijo el unicornio mientras dispara una mini esfera azul.

Servant se levanto pegando un aullido de dolor, para luego posar su vista en el humano.

-Con que un humano en Equestria, ¿se puede saber que haces en este mundo?-pregunto un interesado Servant.

-Créeme si hubiera tenido la oportunidad de venir a este mundo la hubiera escogido-dijo Sebastian fastidiado.

Servant vio al chico unos segundos, para luego poner una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Por qué ayudas a estos estúpidos ponis?-pregunto Servant sin cambiar de rostro.

-No tengo porque decirte mis motivos-respondió Sebastian.

El joven asesino dio un suspiro de cansancio.

-Sera mejor que se vayan de aquí si no quieren que las cosas se pongan feas-dijo Kaine fríamente.

Servant y sus secuaces soltaron unas fuertes carcajadas.

-Que crees que harás humano, somos 11 contra 1-dijo Servant riéndose todavía.

-Créanme he peleado en situaciones aun más injustas esto no es nada, ¡denme su mejor tiro-grito Kaine.

-Bueno silo pides así ¡FUEGO!-bramo Servant.

Los unicornios dispararon una lluvia de esferas azules, sin embargo el joven asesino esquivo cada uno con su motocicleta mientras se dirigía como un rayo hacia sus atacantes.

-Cuidado-dijo Servan a sus secuaces.

Pero lo dijo muy tarde Sebastian embistió a uno de los unicornios con su motocicleta, el unicornio salió volando 10 metro de donde estaba quedando herido en el suelo. Kaine se acerco a su herido oponente montado en su motocicleta, cuando ya estaba al lado de su herido atacante, bajó de su motocicleta y se arrodillo a su lado.

El unicornio lanzaba gritos de agonia.

Kaine metió la mano a su bolsillo derecho para sacar su cuchillo, el unicornio abrió los ojos como platos al ver esto.

-Déjame acabar con tu agonía-dijo Kaine amablemente.

El joven alzo la mano en la que portaba el cuchillo, para luego clavarlo con fuerza en el corazón de su víctima. El aire se lleno de los gritos del unicornio y con cada grito Kaine le volvía a clavar más fuerte el cuchillo.

El unicornio escupía mucha sangre con cada puñalada, después de unas 12 puñaladas el unicornio dejo de moverse.

Kaine dirigió una mirada demente a los amigos del unicornio para luego coger el cuchillo y lamer la punta la cual estaba llena de la sangre de su víctima.

-Ustedes siguen-dijo Kaine con voz de psicópata.

Los unicornios estaban aterrorizados incluso Servant, cada uno hizo brillar su cuerno para luego desaparecer en un haz de luz violeta.

Kaine se dio cuenta que a lo lejos de el (en la entrada del pueblo para ser exactos) estaban los habitantes del pueblo, Fluttershy y sus amigas. A Kaine no le pareció extraño ver que tenían una expresión de miedo y horror en sus rostros.

El joven asesino se quito el torniquete de su brazo izquierdo porque ya no lo sentía, pero al quitarse el torniquete la hemorragia continuo bañándole el brazo de sangre .

Cansado y sin fuerza cogió su cuchillo para sacarse la bala del brazo, tan solo hacer esto Kaine cayó al piso desmayado sin saber que en ese mundo su vida cambiaria bastante.


	3. Soñar, pelear y luego celebrar

Kaine estaba en un lugar totalmente blanco no había nada solo estaba el, estuvo flotando en ese vacío blanco por un rato hasta que escucho algo, era una voz y parecía lejana lo único que decía era: Ayuda. El joven miro hacia todos lados preguntándose de donde venia esa voz, cuando de repente frente a el apareció un sendero.

Sebastian siguió el sendero y mientras lo seguía empezaron a aparecer arboles y al mirar arriba vio lo que parecía un cielo gris y nublado, al seguir avanzando llego a un vecindario estando allí la voz se detuvo y empezó a llover.

-¿Dónde estoy?- se pregunto Kaine.

De repente Kaine empezó a escuchar una aguda risa, y procedía de una casa color blanco. Sintió un escalofrio con cada paso que daba hacia la casa, la puerta no tenía picaporte así que logro entrar sin necesidad de tocar. La risa aumentaba poco a poco su volumen mientras Kaine se dio cuenta que la risa provenía del patio de la casa, deslizo la puerta corrediza y encontró a un chico estaba de espaldas así que no noto la presencia de Kaine.

El chico parecía de 12 años y traía un cuchillo de cocina el cual goteaba sangre y a los pies del chico había 3 cadáveres de unos jóvenes que parecían llevarl años más.

La lluvia se intensifico igual que la risa del chico, Kaine retrocedió para salir de ahí pisando una rama la cual soltó un crujido que hizo que el chico parara de reír y volteara a ver al intruso. El chico se lanzo sobre Kaine el cual esquivo a su atacante para no resultar apuñalado, el chico cayó al piso pero se levanto de nuevo para atacar a Kaine el cual se dirigió a la cocina de la casa a buscar algo con que defenderse encontrando otro cuchillo, pero cuando volteo no había nadie.

Sorprendido el joven asesino agudizo su oído para ver si oía algo más en la casa pero el ruido de la lluvia se lo impedía.

_-Tendré que revisar el segundo piso-pensó Kaine._

El joven asesino subió despacio las escaleras las cuales soltaban unos leves rechinidos.

Kaine se acerco a la primera puerta cerca de la escalera y la abrió de golpe encontrando una cama bien tendida, un escritorio y un armario el cual Kaine reviso para percatarse de que estaba vacío.

Lo mismo paso con las demás habitaciones todas estaban sin rastro del chico, Kaine bajo al primer piso y salir a buscar a su demente oponente, pero al abrir la puerta Kaine vio a su oponente a 12 metro de el llevando una motosierra en la mano y en el piso a un metro de Kaine el otro cuchillo lleno de sangre. En ese momento mientras el oponente de Kaine se acercaba para rebanarlo Kaine salto hacia el cuchillo para cogerlo.

Teniendo los dos cuchillo en su poder Kaine se dirigió hacia al chico y viceversa, chocando sus arma contra la del otro. Las chispas resultado del choque de ambas armas saltaban de un lado a otro mientras la lluvia caía sobre ellos uno dirigía una mirada asesina al otro ninguno estaba dispuesto a morir, sin embargo tuvieron que separarse debido a la fuerza con la que impactaron.

Pero no se detuvieron ahí volvieron chocar una y otra y otra vez ninguno mostraba signos de cansancio, estaban peleando duro. Sin embargo pasado lo que Kaine vio como 2 horas su oponente empezó a jadear igual que el.

Preparándose para un último ataque Kaine estaba cogiendo cada gramo de fuerza que le quedaba y se dirigió hacia su oponente.

El chico hizo un tajo horizontal el cual Sebastian esquivo agachándose, estando en esa posición aprovecho para clavarle ambos cuchillo en el estomago, resultado de esto su oponente retrocedió unos pasos dándole el tiempo suficiente como para patearle en el estomago justo en uno de los cuchillos.

El chico pego un aullido de dolor para caer de espaldas y soltar su arma, viendo la oportunidad de acabar con esto Kaine agarro la motosierra y se puso frente a su oponente dispuesto a matarlo.

Pero puso un rostro extraño estaba aterrado parecía no querer morir, había puesto el rostro que había puesto Fluttershy para que Kaine la ayude.

Kaine puso la motosierra en el piso sintiendo lastima por el chico y se dirigió al sendero por el que vino. Sin embargo al estar regresando por el sendero escucho unos pasos rápidos para cuando quiso voltearse sintió unos de los peores dolores de su vida el chico se había sacado uno de los cuchillos y se lo clavo a él en la espalda.

El chico acerco su rostro al oído de Kaine solo para decir 3 palabras con una horrible voz:

-Nunca tengas piedad.

El chico empujo mas fuerte el cuchillo y Kaine veía todo oscurecerse de repente todo se hizo oscuridad y silencio. Sin embargo el silencio no duro mucho Kaine empezó a escuchar unas voces que sonaban lejanas.

-Y pensar que lleva aquí 2 días se ve que recibió mucho daño-dijo una primera voz.

-Aunque debo admitir que es algo sádico-dijo una segunda.

-Pero muy habilidoso en la pelea creo que tendría oportunidad de vencerme-dijo una tercera voz alardeando.

-Sera mejor que tengas cuidado Rainbow o terminaras como ese unicornio-agrego una cuarta voz.

-No se ustedes pero sádico o no la alcaldesa dijo que harian una fiesta en honor al nuevo héroe de Poniville-menciono una quinta voz muy entusiasmada.

Kaine empezó a abrir los ojos en ese instante para darse cuenta que estaba en una habitación de hospital, trato de pararse pero se dio cuenta que le estaban suministrando suero a travez de vía intravenosa.

Una unicornio violeta se dio cuenta que el joven había despertado.

-Vaya vaya miren quien se despertó, Fluttershy se alegrara de que te hayas levantado-dijo la unicornio apuntando al lado izquierdo de la cama donde estaba la pegaso profundamente dormida y con ojeras-ha estado aquí estos últimos días esperando a que te despiertes, dijo que estaba en deuda contigo por haber ahuyentado a los **Seguidores de ****Nightmare**** moon**.

Kaine miro fríamente a la pegaso.

-Bueno díganle que gracias de mi parte, pero debo irme-dicho esto bajo se la cama para notar que estaba en ropa interior-¿Saben donde esta mi ropa?

La poni naranja apunto hacia una silla a la derecha de la cama.

Kaine se quito el suero y se dirigió hacia su ropa, sin embargo una unicornio blanca se puso frente a él cortándole el paso.

-Disculpe señor mi nombre es Rarity, pero no puedo dejar que se ponga esa sucia ropa la chaqueta de cuero esta manchada de sangre igual que su camiseta así que-la unicornio hizo su cuerno brillar y hizo aparecer una pequeña bolsa –le hice ropa nueva.

Kaine vio la bolsa contenía una nueva chaqueta de cuero un increíble pantalón jean con un agujero en la rodilla derecha y la camiseta era negra con la imagen de un cráneo blanco.

-Gracias señorita, pero permiso por favor debo irme-dijo fríamente.

El joven asesino se puso su ropa nueva y se dirigió hasta la puerta, pero esta vez la poni rosa se interpuso.

-Soy Pinkie pie y no puedes irte hoy a las 2 ya te dan de alta y a las 8 es tu fiesta de agradecimiento-la poni saltaba feliz de arriba abajo-¿no es divertido?

Kaine la hizo a un lado y salió por la puerta hacia el pasillo para luego contestar.

-Si con divertido te refieres a una pérdida total de tiempo y estupidez si-dijo fríamente Sebastian mientras se alejaba-odio las fiestas.

La alegría de Pinkie pie se apago al instante.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Co...Co…como que no te gustan las fiestas-dijo Pinkie pie siguiendo a Kaine-pero las fiestas son divertidísimas hay música, postres, juegos y mucha diversión, ¿a quién no le gustaría una fiesta?

-A mi-dijo firmemente Kaine.

-Pero las fiestas son increíbles, ¿Por qué no te gustan?-pregunto Pinkie.

-Simplemente no me gustan-gruño Kaine.

-¿Pero porque no te gustan?-volvió a inquirir.

Kaine decidió ignorarla, sin embargo Pinkie siguió haciendo la misma pregunta.

-¿Pero porque no te gustan?-

-…-

-¿Pero porque no te gustan?-

-…-

-¿Pero porque no te gustan?-

-….-

Ya en la salida del hospital Kaine estaba fuera de sus casillas se volteo a Pinkie quien estaba a punto de repetir la pregunta.

-¡¿SABES POR QUE NO ME GUSTAN LAS FIESTAS?, PORQUE SOLO ES UNA ESTUPIDA PERDIDA DE TIEMPO QUE LA GENTE SE DIVIERTA, CELEBRANDO LO BUENO QUE ES LA VIDA CUANDO EN REALIDAD SOLO ES UNA MALDITA TORTURA!

La poni retrocedió asustada y luego rompió a llorar sus amigas que estaban atrás de ellas la abrazaron y dirigieron miradas molestas a Kaine, excepto Fluttershy que iba con ellas que solo abrazaba a Pinkie para que se calmara.

Kaine no hizo nada de caso salió del hospital para dirigirse hacia su motocicleta la cual estaba estacionada enfrente, pero cuando estaba a punto de sentarse cuando escucho una voz molesta detrás de el:

-¡He tu bravucón!

El joven asesino volteo la cabeza para dirigir la mirada a la pegaso celeste. Kaine simplemente se quedo callado.

-¿Qué paso?, Rainbow dash te quito el habla.

Kaine negó con la cabeza.

-Lo que me dejo sin habla fueras que fueras lo bastante lista como para formular 3 palabras-respondió el joven fríamente.

El semblante de Rainbow se torno molesto.

-Ok acabas de sellar tu sentencia chico-dicho esto la pegaso se elevo en el aire-te enseñare una lección.

-Dudo que puedas tocarme siquiera-dijo Kaine con superioridad.

Rainbow estaba iracunda y se dirigió velozmente hacia Kaine, el cual estaba revisando su moto ignorando a la pegaso.

-¡Toma esto!-grito Dash.

Pero el joven asesino no se dejaría golpear tan fácilmente por una pegaso asi que dio un salto invertido antes de que fuera golpeado por Rainbow quedando a 15 metros de ella, la pegaso freno bruscamente al darse cuenta que había fallado.

-Solo fue suerte-dijo Rainbow al darse cuenta que fallo.

-No, suerte fue que no te hubiera golpeado yo a ti-dijo Kaine posando su mirada en Rainbow-Se ve que tu eres alguien un poco lista Rainbow asi que hagamos una apuesta.

La pegaso lo miro confundida

-¿Una apuesta?

El chico puso una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Sí una apuesta las reglas son simples el que ya no puede más pierde, si ganas, yo ire a la fiesta que menciono tu amiga Pinkie pie, pero si yo gano-la sonrisa desapareció de su rostro-me dejaran ir del pueblo.

Rainbow dash asintió, quería darle una lección al chico.

-Muy bien, pero antes-Kaine se quito la chaqueta de cuero y se dirigió hacia Rarity la cual dio un paso atrás asustada.

-Señorita Rarity, por favor necesito que cuide esto no he tenido una chaqueta tan hermosa en mucho tiempo.

Rarity se sintió confundida y halagada al mismo tiempo.

-No te preocupes querido yo la tendré aquí, puedes estar tranquilo.

-Gracias-dijo Sebastian haciendo una pequeña reverencia, para luego dirigirse a Rainbow-muy bien dash empecemos.

La pegaso se dirigió a alta velocidad hacia su oponente para darle una embestida, sin embargo Kaine dio otro salto esquivando su golpe, Rainbow dio media vuelta para darle un golpe con sus patas delanteras, pero no importaba en qué dirección los hiciera derecha, izquierda, arriba, abajo el solo se limitaba a esquivar sus movimientos.

_-¿Qué está haciendo, porque no me ataca?-pensó Rainbow dash mientras lanzaba otro golpe que fue esquivado._

Rainbow dispuesta a acabar con esto lanzo un poderoso oppercut que hizo que Kaine retrocediera unos pasos este se sorprendió bastante.

-Nada mal para alguien tan débil-eso hizo que Rainbow se enojara aun más.

-Déjame mostrarte un verdadero golpe-dijo Kaine con una maliciosa sonrisa.

El joven aprovechando su cercanía a Rainbow para tirarle una fuerte patada en el rostro mandándola 15 metros atrás. Las otras guardianas que estuvieron observando la pelea fueron a ayudar a la pegaso y al verla se dieron cuenta de que su labio inferior estaba partido y tenía sangre en la comisura de la boca.

-Rainbow ya basta, ríndete o resultaras más herida-dijo una muy preocupada Applejack.

Sin embargo dash se levanto y estaba dispuesta a pelear aun, Kaine la miro impresionado.

-Vaya, con qué quieres mas-dijo Kaine.

-No me rendiré insultaste a mi amiga y me insultaste a mí, tu las pagaras-dijo Rainbow dash furiosa.

-Venga-dijo un desafiante asesino.

Dash se dirigió velozmente hacia su oponente para embestirlo, Kaine en vez de esquivarlo decidió protegerse del impacto. Kaine aprovecho esos segundos de cercanía para darle otra patada que la mando a volar de nuevo.

Pero Rainbow no pretendía rendirse se volvió a levantar y arremetió otra embestida contra Kaine que repitió su patada una y otra y otra vez ya a la vigésimo novena patada las heridas de Rainbow eran graves mientras que Kaine solo tenía un par de rasguños.

-Estúpida entiéndelo no me vencerás-dijo Kaine el cual empezaba a hartarse.

-Jamas me rendiré, llego la hora de hacer mi mejor acrobacia-dicho esto dash se elevo lo más alto que pudo.

-¿Su mejor técnica es escapar?-pregunto Kaine a las amigas de la pegaso, pero se dio cuenta que retrocedieron un poco de sus posiciones.

-Chico acabas de perder ella va a ser su mejor acrobacia **The sonic rainboom**-dijo Applejack seriamente.

Kaine sintió una pizca de miedo al ver a Rainbow bajar en picada.

-Vamos a ver si la podemos igualar-dijo Sebastian mientras de un salto se subió a su moto.

Rainbow estaba empezando a tomar mayor velocidad, mientras Kaine puso su motocicleta a sexta velocidad tratando de igualar la velocidad de la pegaso.

-No podre igualar su velocidad…perderé-dijo desesperadamente Kaine.

Pero una firme voz en su cabeza decía:

-¡Es hora de usar nuestras habilidades!

El deseo de Kaine por ganar era desesperado no pensaba perder esa pelea. De repente la moto empezó a ir a más rápido, empezó a superar su propia velocidad normal.

-Si mas rápido ¡vamos!-gritaba Kaine sabiendo que su moto no estaba haciendo eso.

Pero lo que no se dio cuenta es que su moto y el empezaron a desprender una extraña aura negra completamente visible que hacia que la moto superara su velocidad normal, la motocicleta estaba dejando un camino de fuego.

Rainbow se dirigió hacia el piso y cambio su dirección para dirigirse horizontalmente hacia Kaine, esta acción provoco el boom sónico que aumento su velocidad de manera supersónica, pero Kaine dio un último acelerón con su moto que también provoco un boom sónico. Ambos rivales lanzaron un poderoso grito para luego chocar.

Una inmensa explosión y un gran temblor azoto a Poniville, ambos peladores salieron disparados en direcciones opuestas debido al choque ambos gravemente heridos, pero aun así se levantaron estaban sangrando un poco pero se levantaron, cada uno sentía que el cuerpo le pesaba. Cada uno miraba al otro con cansancio.

-Muy bien dash ahora quien aguanta-dijo Kaine con superioridad.

Pasaron 5 minutos y dash cayó al suelo jadeando y cansada al suelo, sus amigas aun impactadas por el choque de ambos peleadores fueron a ayudar a Rainbow dash, pero se sorprendieron al ver a Kaine ir hacia Rainbow.

-Disculpen, ¿saben donde esta mi mochila con mis cosas?-pregunto Kaine seriamente a las amigas de la pegaso.

-Aquí-dijo Sparkle haciendo aparecer su mochila frente a él.

-Gracias-dijo Kaine mientras buscaba algo en su mochila, hasta que saco una de sus latas de soda de naranja.

Kaine puso la cabeza de Rainbow en su rodilla y puso la lata abierta en su boca, la pegaso con los ojos entrecerrados bebió lo que para ella era un extraño líquido, cuando ya se termino la soda, la pegaso se levanto por si misma.

-¿Que era eso?, sabe increíble- pregunto la pegaso sintiéndose recuperada.

-Soda de naranja, es algo muy común de donde vengo-respondió Kaine mientras se dirigía hacia su motocicleta.

Rainbow miro a Sebastian con seriedad.

-Me ganaste a sí que te puedes…

-Iré a la fiesta-dijo sorpresivamente Kaine.

-¿Qué?-dijeron las ponis al unísono.

-Iré a la fiesta-repitió el joven.

-Pero me ganaste chico, puedes irte ¿Por qué quieres quedarte?-inquirio sorprendida Rainbow.

Pero Kaine no contesto cogió su mochila, levanto su moto y se monto en esta.

-Llámenme Kaine, ¿donde es la fiesta?-pregunto dirigiéndose a Pinkie pie.

-Es en Sugar Cube Corner a las 8, no faltes-dijo Pinkie pie con su ánimo habitual.

-OK, adiós-dicho esto acelero hasta perderse de vista.

Twilight miro al chico hasta que desapareciera, había algo mal con el chico.

-¿Qué pasa Twilight?-pregunto Applejack al ver la cara pensativa de su amiga.

-Esa forma en la que su vehículo tomó velocidad de la nada igualo a la**sonic rainboom**, fue extraño-dijo Twilight dirigiéndose a sus amigas seriamente.

-Seguro así son los vehículos en su mundo-dijo Applejack despreocupada.

-Ahora hay que arreglarnos-dijo Rarity con una sonrisa.

-Pero Rarity aun falta 5 horas para la fiesta, sin contar que Rainbow y Kaine pelearon por 1 hora asi que nos quedan 4 horas-dijo Applejack.

-Pero ustedes saben que yo tardo más tiempo en arreglarme que ustedes-dijo Rarity.

-Mejor todas vayámonos a lavar-dijo esto mirando especialmente a Rainbow quien estaba herida y sucia-y nos vemos en la fiesta.

-Está bien-dijeron todas a la vez.

Cada una tomo rumbos diferentes: Rarity se dirigía a su boutique, Pinkie pie a Sugar Cube Corner a ver algunas cosas de la fiesta, Applejack se dirigió a la granja, Fluttershy a su casa en el bosque, Rainbow a su casa en las nubes y Twilight se dirigio rápidamente a la biblioteca donde un pequeño Spike estaba limpiando los estantes.

-Ah hola Twilight como…-la unicornio no escucho el saludo se dirigio al segundo piso rápidamente-…estuviste.

Twilight cogió pergamino y pluma para comenzar su carta a la princesa Celestia en la carta contaba todo lo que paso: El despertar del humano, el insulto a Pinkie, la pelea, la extraña aura negra que vio, el choque, la victoria de Kaine y que este acepto al final ir a la fiesta.

-¡Spike!-grito la unicornio asustando al pequeño dragón que se había quedado dormido abajo que subió apresuradamente al segundo piso.

-¡¿Que paso?¡, ¿alguien te hirió?, ¿estás bien?- pregunto el dragón.

-Necesito que le mandes esta carta a la princesa-dijo Twilight, mientras con su magia le daba la carta.

-Esta bien Twilight-dicho esto el dragon lanzo su fuego color esmeralda contra la carta para mandársela a la princesa Celestia.

Mientras tanto Kaine estaba dentro de un pequeño lago en el bosque Everfree bañándose se había quitado toda la ropa y estaba sumergido en el agua.

-¿Por qué dije que iría a la fiesta?-se volvió a preguntar el chico-¿más importante porque no acabe con esa pegaso y me contuve?

_-Por que te recuerda a tu hermano por eso-le respondió una voz en su cabeza._

-Mi hermano-susurro Kaine, mientras una diminuta lagrima bajo por su mejilla-quisiera volverte a ver una vez más.

La imagen de su hermano se le vino a la mente: Un chico de unos 8 años, igual que su padre era moreno e igual que el tenia ojos rojos, pero eso era normal en su familia, su pelo era negro e igual que Kaine le gustaba taparse el ojo izquierdo con él.

Otra lagrima cruzó la mejilla de Kaine, pero su tristeza fue interrumpida por unos pasos acercándose el chico salió del agua y se puso sus pantalones y sus zapatillas.

Kaine se subió a un árbol y vio a un ser encapuchado dirigirse al lago donde estaba, sin antes examinar la moto claro.

¡PUM!

Kaine se había tirado encima de la figura encapuchada, pero al quitarle la capucha se dio cuenta de que era una cebra.

-Lo siento-dijo Kaine mientras se levantaba del suelo-¿estás bien?

-No te preocupes, estoy bien-dijo la cebra levantándose-mi nombre es Zecora.

-Kaine, me llamo Kaine-dijo el chico.

-Hola Kaine tu eres el humano que ahuyentó a los seguidores de Nightmare moon, ¿verdad?-pregunto la cebra interesada.

-Si soy yo-dijo el joven mirando el cielo.

-Bueno Kaine, perdón por haberte asustado-dijo Zecora amablemente al chico- pero solo vine a relajarme en el lago.

-¿Sabes qué hora es Zecora?-pregunto el chico.

-Son las cinco en punto-respondió mientras entraba al lago.

-Aun faltan cuatro horas para la fiesta-se dijo asi mismo Kaine para luego dar un suspiro de cansancio.

-Si estas cansado entra al lago-la cebra le dirigió una sonrisa-siempre me relaja tal vez haga lo mismo por ti.

Kaine se quito las zapatillas y los pantalones para meterse desnudo al agua, Zecora miro a otro lado al ver al joven sin ropa meterse al agua.

-¿Te pasa algo?-pregunto un extrañado Kaine al verla voltear a otro lado.

-No no es nada-dijo la cebra con una sonrisa.

Ambos se dejaron relajar por la frescura del agua, y empezaron a dormirse, después de 2 horas Zecora se despertó por un leve gruñido miro para todos lados para ver que fue eso y se sorprendió al ver a Kaine dormido, con los ojos apretados y gruñendo.

Zecora se acerco al chico para ver si era él era el que estaba gruñendo vio que estaba llorando dormido, el chico lanzaba pequeños sollozos estaba teniendo al parecer una horrible pesadilla.

-Kaine despierta-dijo Zecora dándole un pequeño empujón, pero no funciono.

El chico empezaba a agitarse un poco, y empezó a mover la cabeza bruscamente hacia los lados.

-Kaine despierta vamos-dijo Zecora elevando un poco la voz.

Pero el chico empezó agitarse más y empezó a gritar.

-¡Kaine por favor despierta!-gritaba Zecora desesperada, hasta que se le vino una idea a la mente-lo siento Kaine.

¡PLAF!

Zecora acababa de tirarle una bofetada a Kaine el cual despertó con la mejilla adolorida y jadeando bastante.

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto el chico totalmente confundido.

-Estabas dormido y de repente empezaste a agitarte de repente…-Zecora no termino la oración, Kaine ya había escuchado suficiente y salió del agua para vestirse y se iba a montar en su moto dejando a Zecora confundida en el lago.

-Kaine espera-dijo Zecora mientras salía del agua

-Debo irme-dijo rápidamente el chico.

-Pero Kaine…

-¡Que me voy!-dijo Kaine mientras volteo para ver a Zecora a los ojos por un momento Zecora vio un extraño brillo negro en sus ojos para luego arrancar con su moto.

-Kaine-dijo Zecora preocupadamente mientras veía al chico alejarse.

-Eres un idiota al mostrar debilidad Kaine un reverendo idiota-se insultaba a sí mismo el chico ya fuera del bosque Everfree, para despues consultar el reloj que acoplo en el manubrio derecho de su moto-son las 7 con 30 minutos debería dirigirme al pueblo de una vez.

Kaine paso por el pueblo que estaba todo oscuro.

_-Supongo que están en el lugar que Pinkie dijo-pensó Kaine._

El chico se empezó a buscar Sugar Cube Corner tardo un buen rato en hacerlo y para cuando encontró el lugar ya vio que solo faltaban 2 minutos. El chico saco una soda de su mochila y se la bebió, ya eran las 8 bajo de su moto y se dirigio a la entrada de Sugar cube corner y abrió la puerta todo estaba oscuro.

-¡Sorpresa!-grito Pinkie mientras todo se iluminaba y una lluvia de serpentinas caía sobre el chico.

Todo estaba lleno de ponis todos felices y sonrientes que empezaron a bailar al ritmo de la música que Dj pon- 3 estaba tocando, mientras Kaine buscaba entre el mar de ponis a los únicos seres que conocía en ese mundo.

Hasta que al final entre todos los ponis vio una melena multicolor y se acerco pasando entre los ponis para encontrar a las 6 guardianas reunidas.

-¡Kaine por aquí!-grito la pegaso tratando de llamar la atención del humano.

El chico encontró a las guardianas las cuales se veían sorprendidas de que el joven estuviera en la fiesta.

-Con que era verdad, si viniste-dijo muy impresionada la Rainbow.

-Seré muy sádico y pareceré un vagabundo y un delicuente, pero siempre cumplo con mi palabra-dijo Kaine tranquilamente.

-Toma querido olvidaste esto en la tarde-dicho esto, Rarity hizo aparecer la chaqueta de cuero del chico.

-Muchas gracias-dijo amablemente el chico.

-Vamos cariño es una fiesta, sonríe-dijo Applejack dándole un pequeño empujón a Kaine.

El chico iba a hablar, pero la alcaldesa tomo el micrófono y empezó a hablar:

-Damas y caballeros esta fiesta es en agradecimiento del héroe que salvo al pueblo de esos bandidos nuestro héroe: Kaine.

Una enorme luz de un reflector cayó encima de él humano mientras todos los ponis gritaron su nombre por un momento para luego seguir bailando, Kaine quien salió a tomar aire se sentía por un lado molesto y feliz fue por su mochila y saco una de seis botellas que tenia ahí estaba llena de whisky y se la tomo toda en segundo, estaba molesto con el mismo por sentirse feliz, no le gustaba la felicidad había renunciado a ella hace 6 años al haber asesinado a esos bravucones. Cogió 2 botellas y empezó a beber sentado al lado de su moto con los ojos cerrados.

-Oigan han visto a Kaine, ya han pasado 3 horas desde que se fue a tomar aire-dijo Applejack.

-Yo iré a verlo, Fluttershy ven conmigo-dijo la pegaso celeste jalando bruscamente a Fluttershy.

Ya afuera vieron al chico sentado junto a su moto con 4 botellas vacias a su izquierda y una a su derecha llena todavia y otra siendo bebida por el en esos instantes.

-Kaine por dios que haces-dijo Rainbow tratando de quitarle la botella pero el chico la empujo y siguió bebiendo.

-Dejenme en paz-dijo el chico con tristeza.

-Kaine deja la botella-dijo Fluttershy tratando de quitarle la botella, pero recibió un empujon del humano.

-¡Que me dejen en paz!-grito el chico tratando de ponerse de pie pero estaba demasiado ebrio para levantarse por sí mismo.

Kaine empezó a llorar desenfrenadamente.

-¡Por que tuvieron que morir, porque, por que!-gritaba el chico bastante ebrio.

-Llama a las demás ya es demasiada fiesta-dijo Rainbow seriamente a la pegaso amarilla la cual simplemente asintió.

Despues de unos momentos las guardianas de la armonía excepto Pinkie quien aun estaba en la fiesta estaban sujetando los brazos de Kaine el cual estaba totalmente ebrio.

-Sueltenme ya-decia Kaine el cual estaba ebrio.

-¿A dónde lo llevamos?-preguntaba Twilight sujetando el brazo izquierdo del humano.

-Creo que podríamos llevarlo a la granja-sugirió Rarity.

-A no Big mac no creo que le guste-dijo Applejack preocupada.

-Que tal al bosque, tu casa Fluttershy-le dijo Twilight a la pegaso.

-No lo se…-dijo tímidamente la pegaso amarilla.

-Si podría hacerle bien estar en el bosque-sugirio Rainbow quien estaba agarrando el brazo derecho del chico, quien aun forcejeaba por escapar.

-Esta bien-dijo Fluttershy con una sonrisa.

-Vamos Kaine levantate-dijo Fluttershy amablemente al humano.

-Me levantare yo mismo-y fue sorprendente para las guardianas ver al humano alcoholizado levantarse por el mismo.

-Pero antes te algo que hacer-dijo el chico .

-¿Qué?-pregunto Rainbow interesada.

-Esto-dicho esto Kaine jalo bruscamente su cuerpo lo que le permitió liberar sus brazos y coger su última botella y se la bebió toda.

El chico al acabársela dio una pequeña risita ante las estupefactas ponis para luego desmayarse en el piso.

-Ese chico es muy astuto-dijo Rainbow-estoy impresionada.

-Parece que con tal de cumplir su objetivo no le importa lo que pase-dijo Twilight un poco preocupada.

-Sera mejor teletrasportarlos a ambos-dijo Twilight a Fluttershy.

-Ok-dijo Fluttershy nerviosa.

La unicornio lanzo un pequeño rayo lavanda que hizo desaparecer a ambos seres y los llevo a la puerta del hogar de Fluttershy, en ese momento Kaine se despertó.

-¿Dónde estamos?-pregunto el muchacho tambaleándose un poco al entrar.

-Es mi casa y dormirás aquí-dijo la pegaso mientras traía un colchón y lo dejaba en el suelo de su sala.

-Gracias Fluttershy-dicho esto el chico se dejo caer sobre el colchón.

-¿Quieres un cobertor?-pregunto la pegaso al humano.

-¿No lo necesito?-dijo el chico mientras se quitaba su chaqueta de cuero y la usaba para cubrirse, por esos escasos segundos la pegaso vio unas extrañas marcas en la muñeca del chico.

-Buenas noches Fluttershy-dijo Kaine con voz soñolienta para luego dar un bostezo y quedarse dormido.

-Buenas noches Kaine-dijo la pegaso mientras abandonaba la sala y se iba a su habitación.

Fluttershy simplemente se recostó para unos segundos después quedarse dormida.


	4. Estancia

Kaine despertó sintiendo la resaca más grande de toda su vida y abrió los ojos solo para darse cuenta que estaba en una casa desconocida para él, se sacudió la cabeza solo para que esta le diera más vueltas. Se levanto del colchón en el que estaba recostado y de repente todo lo de ayer se le regreso a la mente: Su pesadilla, su pelea con Rainbow, su encuentro con Zecora, la fiesta, sus 6 botellas de whisky y por ultimo recordar que se encontraba en casa de Fluttershy.

Se levanto con un poco de dificultad y vio su mochila en unos de los muebles de aquella casa dio un suspiro de cansancio, para luego dirigirse a la cocina en donde encontró a la pegaso amarilla tomando un poco de agua, se sorprendió al ver al humano despierto.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto con timidez al verlo sobarse la cabeza.

-No es nada simplemente estoy pasando por el peor dolor de cabeza de mi vida-respondió Kaine con sarcasmo.

Fluttershy retrocedió un poco asustada para luego darle un vaso de agua y una pastilla al joven.

-Gracias-dijo Kaine tomándose el agua y la aspirina de un solo trago.

-De nada, ¿qué quieres desayunar?-pregunto amablemente Fluttershy.

Kaine al escuchar eso miro al piso y cerro los puños con ira y tristeza, Fluttershy (como siempre) se asusto y retrocedió unos pasos ante el acto del joven quien se dirigio a la nevera saco un par de manzanas y luego se dirigió a la sala, la pegaso escucho la puerta abrirse y la voz de Kaine.

-Iré al pueblo a pasear.

Se oyó un portazo y nada más.

-¿Fue algo que dije?-se pregunto a sí misma la pegaso.

Kaine se dirigio caminando al pueblo en el proceso comiendo una de las manzanas las cuales obligaron a Kaine a admitir que estaba deliciosa, el joven no había comido asi de bien en muchos años.

Estando cerca a Poniville vio una figura encapuchada salir del pueblo la cual reconoció de inmediato, el simplemente no le presto atención y siguió avanzando, sin embargo se sentía culpable (algo poco usual en el) por haberla dejado en el lago confundida. Al momento de cruzarse ninguno dijo nada, pero sabia que no tendría otra oportunidad de disculparse asi que decidió hablar.

-Zecora-la cebra se quito su capucha y miro al humano-ten esto-Kaine arrojo su segunda manzana la cual fue atrapada por la cebra-adios-dicho esto continuo su caminar hacia el pueblo dejando a la cebra.

La cebra vio como el chico se alejaba hacia el pueblo para luego soltar una pequeña risa.

-Si, te perdono.

Estando ya en el pueblo, Kaine estaba mirando a todos lados simplemente aburrido se recostó en un árbol y miro el cielo por un momento. Saco una pequeña caja de cigarrillos de su bolsillo, pero no tenia encendedor. Se arriesgo viendo que no había ninguna persona y cerro su puño con fuerza y se concentro lo mas que pudo, se oyó una pequeña explosión y cuando Kaine abrio su mano había una flama de color negro acerco el cigarrillo a la flama y lo encendió y empezó a fumar, sin antes cerrar el puño con la flama aun encendida temiendo que alguien lo viera.

Terminado el primer cigarrillo guardo la cajetilla y abrió su mano y se quedo hipnotizado viendo la flama la lanzo al aire dio un aplauso y la flama exploto como pirotecnia.

Kaine miro a todos lados y se fue caminando despacio libre de sospechas.

El joven siguió caminando y vio un extraño árbol combinado con una casa toco la puerta y se sorprendió un poco al ver que abrió un pequeño dragón, el cual se asusto al ver al joven.

-Mi nombre es Spike en que te puedo ayudar.

-Buenos días, ¿puedo pasar?-pregunto Kaine.

-Claro pasa-respondió amablemente el dragón.

Kaine pasó y al ver un montón de libros en distintos estantes la respuesta más obvia es que era una biblioteca.

-¿Buscas algo en especial?-le pregunto el dragon.

Pero el joven no respondió.

-¿Eh disculpe…?

-¿Vives aquí solo?-pregunto de repente Kaine.

El dragón se sorprendió por la pregunta.

-No vivo con mi amiga Twilight Sparkle, es como mi hermana mayor.

-¿Sabes dónde se encuentra en este momento?-pregunto Kaine al dragon bebe.

-En la Boutique carrousel de Rarity- Spike puso una mirada soñadora al decir el nombre de la unicornio.

-Bueno adiós Spike gracias-agradeció Kaine, y este salió dando un portazo como siempre.

Kaine se dirigio a la Boutique carrousel de Rarity para hablar con Twilight sobre algo muy importante.

Mientras tanto en casa de Fluttershy la cual estaba limpiando todo los muebles con ayuda de su conejo Angel estaban limpiando toda la casa cuando iban a limpiar el sofá Angel se acerco con curiosidad a la mochila de Kaine, pero la pegaso se la quito.

-Angel eso no se hace respeta la privacidad de Kaine.

Fluttershy puso la mochila en un estante fuera del alcance del alcance del conejo para seguir limpiando, pero una de las agarraderas de la mochila colgó del estante dándole una oportunidad ya que Fluttershy acababa de subir a su recamara por un plumero extra. El conejo empezó a saltar lo más alto que podía, después de unos 10 saltos Angel logro atrapar la agarradera sin embargo…

-¡Angel!-grito Fluttershy desde la escalera, lo que causo que el conejo jalara la agarradera y la mochila cayera junto a el.

La pegaso voló rápido a ayudar a su amigo el cual estaba noqueado pero la pegaso sintió curiosidad al ver que de la mochila cayeron dos cosas: Un relicario y un cuaderno viejo.

Fluttershy cogió cuidadosamente el relicario y lo abrió en una de las mitades había un rubí incrustado y en la otra mitad una foto en la cual había 7 personas: Un hombre alto y moreno a su lado una mujer de pelo largo y algo palida y al lado de esta una mujer con unos rasgos parecidos a la mujer de al lado, por suposición eran hermanas.

A una posición más baja estaba un chico delgado con el pelo corto por los lados y rebajado arriba, pero cuando Fluttershy vio al chico de al lado se quedo estupefacta: El chico era alto, palido y tenía unos ojos rojos y su pelo le tapaba el ojo izquierdo, traia una sonrisa en el rostro, el cual se le hacia familiar.

-Es Kaine-murmuro sorprendida la pegaso.

Mientras tanto Kaine estaba caminando hacia la Boutique carrousel cuando escucho algo proveniente de un callejón.

-¡Ayuda!

Kaine corrió al callejón lo más rápido que pudo para encontrar a 3 potrillas acorraladas por 2 ponis que le doblaban en tamaño.

-Se estaban burlando de nosotros ¿verdad?-dijo un poni totalmente negro.

-No lo juro no nos burlábamos-dijo una potrilla color anaranjado.

-Solo para asegurarnos-dijo un pegaso color violeta levantando su pata delantera para golpear a las potrillas, las cuales se recostaron contra la pared del callejón, demasiado asustadas cerraron los ojos.

Se oyó un golpe amortiguado y las potrillas abrieron los ojos.

Kaine agarro la pata del pegaso y detuvo el golpe, los dos bravucones quedaron pasmados al ver a Kaine proteger a las potrillas.

-Estas niñas vienen conmigo váyanse.

Los 2 bravucones asintieron con miedo de terminar como aquel unicornio que Kaine asesino y salieron corriendo.

Kaine dio un suspiro y se dirigió a las niñas.

-¿Están bien?-les pregunto Kaine

Las 3 potrillas asintieron con timidez, para luego poner una sonrisa cada una.

-Tú eres Kaine, ¿verdad?-pregunto una de las niñas que era una pegaso anaranjada con crin magenta.

-Si lo soy-dijo Kaine saliendo del callejón.

Kaine se detuvo y volteo a ver a las niñas las cuales se incomodaron al ver a Kaine verlas fijamente.

-¿Por qué ustedes no tienen esa marca en el flanco como todos los demás?-pregunto interesado a las potrillas.

-¿Te refieres a las cutie mark?-le pregunto una de las potrillas la cual era una pegaso naranja con crin magenta.

El asesino asintió.

-Es que nosotras no descubrimos nuestros talentos todavía-dijo otra de las potrillas esta era una unicornio blanca con crin morada con rosa.

-¿Talento?-pregunto desconcertado el muchacho.

-Si veras-dijo la tercera poni esta era amarilla con crin roja-la cutie mark aparece en el flanco del o de la poni indicando su talento.

_-Quien diría, cada dia aprendo algo nuevo respecto a este loco lugar-penso tranquilamente Kaine._

Kaine dio un suspiro y se dirigio a las niñas.

-Pequeñas alguna de ustedes no sabrá donde puedo conseguir un trabajo mientras esté en su mundo.

La potrilla amarilla levanto su pata.

-Señor Kaine mi nombre es Applebloom y creo que se donde puede trabajar, a por cierto ellas son mis amigas Scootaloo y Sweetie belle.

Las dos potrillas sonrieron.

Unos 15 minutos después Applebloom estaba llevando a Kaine a la granja donde encontró a Applejack y Big mac trabajar. La poni obrera se dirigio a ver a su hermana sin darse cuenta que el humano la acompañaba.

-Applebloom hermanita volviste-la obrera vio al humano que acompañaba a su hermana-¿Qué hace aquí Kaine?

-Hermana mayor, nuestro amigo humano quiere conseguir un trabajo aquí.

Applejack miro al muchacho unos momentos.

-Bueno por qué no, ¿Cuándo quieres empezar?-pregunto alegremente la poni.

-De inmediato, si no es molestia-dijo el chico.

-Por supuesto cariño, lo que tienes que hacer es recolectar las manzanas con esto-dicho esto la poni le dio dos cestas unidas por una correa de cuero que usualmente se ponían en el lomo del poni, asi que Kaine no tenia de otra que llevar un par en cada mano.

-Créame recolectare muchas manzanas-dijo el chico dirigiéndose a los arboles.

Ambas ponis vieron al humano dejar el primer par de cestas bajo un arbol y darle un débil golpe de karate, por un par de segundos ambas creyeron que estaba loco pero se retractaron cundo vieron todas y cada una de las manzanas del arbol caer en las cestas y por si fuera poco el enorme arbol se partió a la mitad. Las dos hermanas se quedaron boquiabiertas.

-Lo siento tratare de usar menos fuerzas para la siguiente-se disculpo el muchacho.

_-Si apenas uso algo de fuerza y partió a la mitad no quiero imaginarme lo que pasara cuando uso toda su fuerza-pensó Applejack preocupada._

Eran las doce de la mañana cuando Kaine empezó a trabajar en Sweet Apple acres ya eran las siete de la tarde y la hora de comer paso hace cuatro horas además de que ya era la hora de cenar y mientras su estomago rugia un poco, Kaine seguía cosechando las manzanas ante la preocupación de la poni obrera.

-Kaine cariño no crees que deberías comer algo tu estomago ruge peor que una vaca hambrienta-le dijo amablemente Applejack.

-No se preocupe señorita Applejack estoy más que bien-en ese momento el estomago del muchacho soltó un fuerte rugido esto provoco que Kaine se pusiera algo rojo de vergüenza, pero aun asi siguió trabajando.

-Kaine detente y come algo por favor-le pidió la poni.

-Ya se lo dije señorita Applejack estoy…-en ese momento su estomago gruño más fuerte, el muchacho se puso más rojo que antes-…bien.

-A comer ahora Kaine-ordeno la poni al humano.

-No-dijo Kaine con firmeza.

-¡A comer ahora!-bramo Applejack.

Kaine retrocedió asustado era la primera vez en años que se asustaba asi y la única persona que lograba intimidarlo era su madre.

El muchacho enrojeció a tal punto de parecer un tomate.

-Está bien señorita Applejack.

-Muy bien cariño sígueme-dijo la vaquera avanzando hasta la casa de los Apple.

Llegaron y ambos seres se sentaron, en la mesa estaban ya comiendo la abuela Smith, Applebloom y Big Mac.

Kaine se sento junto a Applejacky empezaron a comer, el humano comía cabizbajo un pie de manzana mientras la familia conversaba alegremente, la poni obrera vio al chico demasiado callado así que decidió hablarle.

-Kaine dime-el muchacho levanto la cabeza-¿conoces gente interesante en tu mundo?-toda la familia Apple excepto la abuela Smith quien se quedo dormida estaba mirando al muchacho.

El joven se sorprendió de que se estuvieran interesados en el.

-No, no tengo amigos en mi mundo-contesto Kaine tranquilamente.

La poni noto la mirada de aflicción de Kaine al beber su vaso de agua.

-Señor Kaine, ¿usted tiene novia?-pregunto de repente Applebloom.

El chico casi escupe el agua que bebía por la sorpresa, pero se la bebió miro a la pequeña y dio una pequeña risita que confundió a la potrilla.

-Hace mucho tiempo que no me preguntan eso-el chico bebió otro trago de agua meditando la pregunta-tuve novia Applebloom.

Applebloom siguió comiendo cuando una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

-Veronica-soltó Kaine.

La familia Apple lo miro desconcertado.

-El nombre de mi novia era Veronica-explico el humano, la sonrisa de Applebloom no se fue.

-Y si quieres saber como es que adivine lo que ibas a decir es por que conocí a alguien igual de curioso que tu-bebió su vaso con agua otra vez la poni obrera noto su mirada de melancolía-me hizo las mismas preguntas hace 5 años.

El joven se paro había terminado de comer asi que se dirigió a la puerta y se detuvo antes de salir.

-Gracias por la comida-por esos segundos Applejack vio una lagrima deslizarse por la mejilla del chico.

Salió despacio no hacia los manzanos hacia el bosque Everfree quería ir al lago.

Cuando se dio cuenta que estaba fuera de la vista de la familia Apple, dio un suspiro se concentro bastante estaba sintiendo electricidad en su cuerpo, el cual estaba empezando a rodearse en una enorme aura negra, se oyo una pequeña explosión y el aura se enfoco en las piernas del chico.

Kaine se puso en posición para correr y salió disparado, literalmente estaba corriendo cien veces más rápido que la gente normal una de sus tanta habilidades que ocultaba al mundo. Nadie lo veía cando corría a esa velocidad y si pasaba frente a alguien aquella persona solo sentía una enorme corriente de aire pasar frente a ella.

Antes de dirigirse al bosque Kaine paso por el pueblo no sabía porque, pero quería pasar por ahí paso enfrente de la Boutique carrousel donde vio a Rarity y Twilight salir a caminar. Ambas unicornios se sorprendieron cuando al sentir una enorme corriente de viento, la cual despeino a Rarity, el chico solto una risita dirigiéndose al bosque Everfree.

Freno justo cuando reconoció el camino que llevaba a aquella laguna, empezó a caminar cuando escucho un grito.

-¡Auxilio!-aquella voz se le hacia conocida.

Kaine uso su velocidad y salio corriendo a ver de donde provenía el grito, se detuvo un momento para escuchar desde que dirección venia el grito, este se repitió, Kaine ya sabia de donde venia el grito, y corrió a toda velocidad hacia una parte donde los arboles se abrían. Kaine tardo unos segundos en darse cuenta que se estaba dirigiendo a un peñasco, el chico freno bruscamente y miro hacia abajo del peñasco ahí estaba el ser que gritaba traía una capucha lo cual hizo que la mente de Kaine se posara en un solo ser: Zecora.

-¡Zecora!-grito Kaine desde lo alto del peñasco.

La cebra se quito la capucha y miro al chico en lo alto.

-¡Ayudame Kaine!-grito desesperada la cebra desde abajo mientras unos extraños seres empezaron a rodearla.

El chico se lanzo desde el peñasco de 40 metros para auxiliar a Zecora cayendo a su lado, la altura no lo afecto en lo absoluto.

-Que mierda…-esas fueron las únicas palabras que Kaine logro articular.

Frente a ambos habían 8 monstruos, parecían lobos pero estaban hechos de madera y ramas.

-¿Qué son?-pregunto el humano.

-Son Timberwolfs-respondió un poco asustada la cebra.

-Yo me encargo-dijo Kaine con decisión.

Se dirigió rápido hacia uno de los Timberwolfs y de un solo puñetazo hizo que se deshiciera en pedazos.

-Eso fue demasiado…-el joven vio como el lobo que había destruido se reconstruía por si solo-…fácil.

-La única forma de vencerlos seria quemarlos-le informo Zecora a Kaine.

Kaine sabia que el era el único que podía quemar a esos lobos de madera, pero no se arriesgaría a que alguien supiera de lo que era capaz.

-Tendré que molerlos a golpes-se susurro a si mismo el humano.

Kaine se dirigio hacia otro de los Timberwolfs el cual después de desmoronarse se reconstruyo igual que el anterior. La cebra también estaba ayudando a Kaine dándoles unas fuertes patadas con sus patas traseras.

Paso un buen rato hasta que ambos seres se dieran cuenta de que era causa perdida seguir peleando. En ese momento los Timberwolfs empezaron a acorralarlos contra la pared del peñasco.

-Zecora súbete a mi espalda-ordenó Kaine a la cebra, la cual miro al humano con desconcierto.

-¡Ahora!-grito el joven.

La cebra se lanzó a la espalda de Kaine y se agarraba por el cuello, en ese instante el joven asesino saco de sus bolsillos dos cuchillos: El suyo y uno que tomo de la cocina de Fluttershy.

-Pase lo que pase no te sueltes-le dijo Kaine a la cebra, la cual asintió tímidamente.

Los lobos estaban a punto de acorralarlos, Kaine dio un salto sobrehumano de 15 metros subiendo al peñasco enganchándose con los cuchillos, la cebra estaba asustada.

Creyeron estar a salvo, sin embargo ambos escucharon un gruñido de los lobos de madera, Kaine vio de reojo a uno de los lobos retroceder y a otro en el pie de la pared sentado en su pata traseras y parado en sus delanteras: En forma de rampa.

Kaine pensó rápidamente si lo atacaba con el cuchillo se arriesgaría a caer hacia los Timberwolfs, si le daba una patada se arriesgaría a que Zecora se cayera. Por primera vez en su vida Kaine tomo la decisión de dejar que alguien más viera sus poderes.

El asesino clavo a los lados sus cuchillos, y luego se dirigió a la cebra.

-Zecora agarrate de esto-la cebra obedeció extendiendo sus brazos a los lados en forma de cruz sujetándose de los cuchillos igual que el humano.

-Kaine, ¿Qué piensas hacer?-pregunto la cebra mientras el Timberwolf se acercaba corriendo hacia su compañero/rampa.

Tan solo terminar la pregunta, Kaine se envolvió en un aura color rojo, ante la estupefacta cebra.

-Pienso acabar con ellos Zecora-dicho esto Kaine soltó los cuchillos dirigiéndose hacia el lobo rampa con un puño hacia el suelo.

Tan solo haber tocado al lobo este se envolvió en llamas de color rojo igual que el aura que envolvía al chico, mientras el Timberwolf que iba a saltar sobre el paró en seco y retrocedió asustado ante el cadáver incinerado de su compañero.

-Ustedes siguen-dijo Kaine seriamente a los otros lobos.

Los Timberwolfs trataron de escapar por el camino de atrás, sin embargo Kaine dio un sonoro chasquido y el camino de escape para los Timberwolfs fue bloqueado por una enorme pared de fuego rojo, uno de los lobos de madera trato de pasar saltando la pared de fuego solo para que esta se hiciera mas grande y lo incinerara completo, para luego volver a su tamaño normal.

Kaine lanzo una bola de fuego como una pelota de Baseball hacia un lobo el cual termino incinerado como sus compañeros caidos.

Los 5 lobos restantes se acercaron tratando de acorralar a Kaine, pero este no se inmuto.

Kaine creó una llama en su mano derecha, los lobos retrocedieron un paso, temiendo ser incinerados pero Kaine en vez de lanzarla se la metió a la boca, Zecora y los Timberwolfs se sorprendieron por el acto del humano, Kaine en ese momento empezó a exhalar unas pequeñas flamas los Timberwolfs sabiendo lo que hiba a pasar retrocedieron bastante, pero ya era muy tarde Kaine escupió una enorme llamarada contra los lobos los cuales terminaron hechos cenizas.

Kaine se acerco a los 4 cadáveres de sus victimas y solto una risa despectiva, sin embargo…

-¡Kaine detrás de ti!-grito Zecora desde lo alto.

Kaine sintió un dolor terrible en su espalda y rodo por el piso 5 metros cuando levanto la mirada vio al quinto lobo debió haber saltado detrás de el cuándo lanzo aquella llamarada. El lobo se acercaba lentamente hacia su víctima, Kaine estaba demasiado adolorido no se levantaría fácilmente estando recostado apunto hacia su pared de fuego y luego hacia el lobo de madera. Su aura acababa de cambiar de color ahora era violeta igual que la pared de fuego la cual se convirtió en una pequeña esfera y luego salió disparada hacia el lobo.

La bala violeta impacto contra el lobo el cual se envolvió en una enorme flama que lo termino haciendo ceniza.

-Zecora-grito Kaine adolorido- dejate caer te voy a atrapar.

-¡¿Estas loco?!-grito la cebra desde arriba.

-¡Solo hazlo!-gruño Kaine.

La cebra dudo unos instantes y luego solto los cuchillos cayendo desde 15 metros luego se dio cuenta que Kaine no podría atraparla estaba herido y no podía moverse cerro los ojos asustada estando a 3 metros del suelo.

-Abre los ojos Zecora.

Zecora abrió los ojos y vio que estaba en los brazos de Kaine, el cual estaba sonriendo entre el dolor y la burla. La cebra estaba totalmente confundida.

-¿Cómo es que…

-¿Te atrape?, me acabas de ver lanzando y escupiendo bolas de fuego, no se te ha ocurrido que tal vez tenga una velocidad cien veces mayor que de los ponis o gente normal-dijo Kaine mientras la dejaba en el suelo.

Zecora estaba impresionada y confundida tenia tantas preguntas que hacerle al humano hasta que Kaine dio un gruñido de dolor y la cebra poso solo su atención en la herida de su espalda.

-Necesitamos ir a mi hogar-dijo preocupada Zecora-debbo curarte esas heridas.

-Yo te llevo-dijo Kaine, Zecora lo miro con una cara como si estuviera diciendo: ¡Estas loco!

-Ni siquiera sabes dónde queda mi casa.

-No te preocupes si se donde queda, acabo de revisar tu mente Zecora.

-¿Mi mente?

-Por supuesto, no suelo hacerlo porque me es muy difícil solo lo uso en ocasiones especiales-Kaine miro los cuchillos que dejo clavados en la pared-Sube a mi espalda Zecora.

La cebra al principio regaño a Kaine por considerar esa idea pero al final acepto.

-Sujetate bien Zecora-dijo Kaine, la cebra abrazo un poco mas fuerte el cuello del humano.

Kaine empezó a concentrar su energía en su brazo derecho el cual empezó a rodearse del aura color violeta. Kaine apunto con su brazo a los cuchillos y el aura se convirtió en tentáculos que los agarraron y los metieron en los bolsillos de su dueño.

-Muy bien aquí vamos- Kaine estiro su tentáculo de aura en la cima del peñasco y jalo con fuerza, ambos salieron disparados hasta arriba.

-No estuvo tan mal-dijo Kaine en la cima vio de reojo a Zecora y solto una carcajada, la cebra estaba totalmente despeinada y tenia los ojos abiertos como platos seguramente estaba asustada por la velocidad con la que subieron.

Sin embargo la risa de Kaine fue interrumpida por un dolor punzante en su espalda que provoco que soltara un sonoro gruñido.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto preocupada la cebra.

-Sí creo que sí, vamos a tu casa de una maldita vez.

El aura de Kaine se fijo en sus piernas y salió acelerando de ahí, para 3 minutos después estar en la casa de Zecora.

Kaine vio que dentro de la casa habían bastantes frascos todos repletos en los estantes y unas mascaras y amuletos colgando del techo, en el centro de la habitación había un caldero y a unos metros a ala derecha de este había una cama.

-Recuestate ahí-dijo la cebra soltando la espalda de Kaine y apuntando su cama-también quítate la chaqueta y la camiseta.

El asesino asintió y se sentó en el borde de la cama y obedeciendo las ordenes de Zecora se quitó su chaqueta y camiseta para recostarse en la cama mientras Zecora buscaba algo entre sus incontables frascos.

-Que mal me gustaba mucho esta chaqueta-gruño Kaine, su chaqueta tenía unas tres enormes rasgadas en la parte de la espalda.

-Lo encontré-dijo la cebra alegremente y se acerco a Kaine con un frasco verde en su boca-ponte bocabajo.

Kaine obedeció las ordenes de la cebra y se puso bocabajo y sintió algo caer sobre su espalda, Zecora vio las 3 enormes heridas en la espalda del humano cuidadosamente vertió unas gotas del frasco que traía en la boca.

El asesino sintió un terrible ardor para luego ser remplazado por un gran placer como si le estuvieran dando un masaje.

-Ya termine-dijo Zecora con alegría.

Kaine se levanto y ya no sentía dolor en su espalda, rápidamente se puso su ropa de nuevo y se dirigio hacia la puerta para ser bloqueado por Zecora.

-Creo que sabes lo que quiero-dijo la cebra con seriedad.

-Sabes que tardare mucho en explicarte y contarte todo, ¿verdad?-dijo Kaine tratando de evitar contar su pasado.

Sin embargo Zecora lo miro con seriedad por unos 3 minutosy el humano dio un suspiro de derrota.

-Zecora, te lo advierto hay cosas horribles de mi pasado no me juzgaras hasta que termine de hablar, ¿entendiste?-dijo Kaine con semblante serio, la cebra asintió.

-Por donde quieres que empiece-dijo cortésmente sentándose en la cama de Zecora junto a ella.

-Desde el comienzo, cuéntame todo con cada detalle-dijo Zecora sonriendo.

Y mientras Kaine contaba sus orígenes a Zecora en las catacumbas de Canterlot un grupo de ponis estaban heridos en el suelo mientras una gran alicornio los azotaba contra las paredes.

-¡Ma…estra perdonenos por favor!-gritaba desesperadamente un poni de melena guinda y cuerpo café.

-¡SON UNOS INCOMPETENTES!-bramaba la misteriosa yegua entre las sombras mientras con su magia azotaba a esos unicornios contra las paredes y el piso-¡COMO PUDIERON PERDER ANTE UN HUMANO Y ELLOS NISIQUIERA USAN MAGIA!

-Pero maestra ese humano tenia un extraño vehiculo y una fuerza impresionante-dijo Servant levemente-por favor no nos mate.

La alicornio rio de manera demente.

-Obviamente no los matare Servant necesito de su ayuda aun para obtener un cuerpo manejable- la alicornio lanzo un rayo de energía a sus esbirros.

En un instante cada una de las heridas de los unicornios se curaron y la sangre se quito de sus ropas y rostros.

Cada uno de los unicornios se postró ante la misteriosa yegua.

-Muchas gracias-dijo con devoción uno de los unicornios, para luego volverse hacia sus compañeros-¡alaben a la toda poderosa Nightmare moon la proxima emperatriz de Equestria!

La alicornio empezó a reir maléficamente mientras en su mente el próximo plan para adueñarse de Equestria y quedarse con el cuerpo de la princesa Luna era creado.


End file.
